User talk:Leon2323
Hi Leon, thanks alot for giving me some help with the wiki. I really appreciate all the help I can get with it. feel free to keep it up! ^_. .^ :I'll keep on trying to improve this Wikia. Wow! I never knew that Kitsch could be so interesting. --Leon (talk) 23:38, 8 January 2007 (UTC) re:Signature I know how to put a timestamp in... I just don't do it because I don't think it's neccesary unless it's a vote or something else... I don't like the format either... but I am working on a bit for my sig that will add in the date. :Well, you can always use variables. You can find out more about variables here. You can use , (UTC) as a base for your sig. --Leon (talk) 18:51, 9 January 2007 (UTC) re: Bush oh you saw that? eee hee hee hee ^. .^;;;;; re: adminship you seem to be competent and willing to help out alot, but I need a little more. you've seen sannse's list, if you could help out with that, I would appreciate it. I also need a few more days, as it's not a good idea to give it out fast. Do some more work, wait a week, and I'll give her the thumbs up. but I do have a question: What would you do with op status? NOTE: I am having her perform a usercheck to verify your location and such before you are opped. it's no big deal but I wanted to tell you to conform to the "good Faith" policy that Wiki requires simply by being Wiki. :Thanks for the reply. I've been trying to help with the attribution backlog as I'm quite a copyright obeying person (if you know what I mean). I'll continue working on this as well as improving the quality of articles and the overall appearance over the wiki. About what I'd do with sysop status, well some of the very important system messages in the MediaWiki: need to be improved, including the sidebar, style sheets and JavaScript. If you're talking about 'assume good faith', I always do that. People make mistakes and so I would rather just leave a note on their talk page saying why it was a mistake and how they can stop making these mistakes rather than just blocking them on sight. It also goes to say that if they're repeatingly vandalizing the wiki and it's obvious that they're doing that, then I would leave them a note saying not to do that but rather help the community. If they can't be persuaded to do good, then that's when I would block them. : :But there's no need to rush about sysoping me. When you feel the time is right… I'll continue to help wherever I can. If you want me to answer any more questions, just ask. :-) --Leon (talk) 23:24, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::well... stuff is going on right now, so I will just have you sysoped early. congrats. ::also, about the instant banning of Bot Vandals: this is a group of kids from somewhere in the UK with alot of Ranges. we had an ISP ban on them for a while... I guess it wore off... (those things need to be short) by default, we take a policy of "go away Bonny, Oliver, Boris, and Steve" and just 1 year ban them. Maybe if they start to go TOO far we will contact the ISP, but right now it isn't serious enough... just annoying... *sigh* 02:42, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for the sysopping! --Leon (talk) 19:11, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::I've added the IRC channel to my list of IRC channels to join every day. --Leon (talk) 19:15, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Sysop You are now a sysop on this Kitsch. Congrats! :) G.He(Talk!) 03:08, 3 February 2007 (UTC) re: yes, the logo is right. I havn't thought of changing the yet... you want to? go ahead. and Splarka sysopped you because Sannse wasn't here, so I threaened to eat him if he didn't do her job, hee hee ^_. .^